shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model: Sylph/Attacks
'General Techniques' 'Svanire (消える)' This is closer to an ability than a technique as it is part of the primary abilities of Sylph as an invisible, incorporeal air elemental. Using this ability Kai can cause his body to shimmer out of the visible spectrum causing him to become invisible. Kai perfected the technique as an evasion and assassination technique, but it can only be used when Kai is in full Sylph form. 'Volo (飛行)' A rather self explanatory technique whereby Kai is able to take flight by either the use of his wings in full Sylph form or by air manipulation lifting his light body in his half Sylph form. 'Vento Mappa (風地図)' This is a technique by which Kai makes use of his air sensing abilities to create a map of the areas around him, including people and animals. This is done Kai drawing in the around him then forcing it out in a uniform omnidirectional wave. This omnidirectional wave passes around solid objects creating disturbances in the wave. Kai can sense those disturbances and make a mental map of the area around him. 'Occhio del Vento (風の目)' This is a technique by which Kai makes use of his air sensing abilities to create a controlled area of air movement for 25 feet around himself. This created an area of constant movement where he is able to sense all distortions created around him. This is primarily a defensive technique that for low or no visibility situations. It allows him to be able to have Haki like defenses as well as read the movements of his opponents. 'Combat Techniques' The attacks are divided in two groups; Basics and Advanced. The Basic techniques are the abilities Kai is able to use immediately after his escape from Tartarus. The Advanced techniques are the abilities are one that Kai is able to use after the time skip. 'Blocco Protocollo Di (ブロックプロトコル)' Having learned from an extremely dangerous situation, in which Kai nearly blasted away his own crew with a powerful wide area air technique he realised that for the safety of his nakama he needed to come up with a way to quickly warn his crew of the impending danger. As such trained his crew to respond to the order "BLOCCO!", by securing themselves to the ship (or whatever else heavy is available) as securely as possible so he is able use his wide area techniques without worrying about friendly fire. 'Arena Fiato (息アリーナ)' The Arena Fiato technique is where Kai call upon his sylph abilities to manipulate the air away from himself. This technique creates a 50 foot swirling current surrounding Kai and his opponent. The current spins around them creating a suction that draws the air inside away as well as a deadly wind shear which forces Kai's opponent to fight him until the one of them falls or the air in their lungs runs out. 'Lama D'Aria (エアブレード)' This is a simple air manipulation technique, whereby Kai sends a razor thin and sharp gust of wind at an opponent. The attack is intended to cut and slice its target. Kai has been known to use the attack to disable an opposing ship by seriously damaging their sails. 'Pistola Ad Aria Dito (指銃エア)' This is a long range form of the Shigan whereby Kai creates a sharp spiraling air flow around his finger before launching a Shigan forwards at his target. This sends the spiraling air flow flying forwards like a bullet drilling through the air and into his target. The shot has a limited range however and it only effective at a maximum of forty meters. 'Aria Vortice (空気渦)' This is a technique whereby Kai creates a swirling maelstrom of air in his palm. This swirling ball of air can hit speed of several hundred miles and hour. This ball of air can pushing into a target of any kind and the maelstrom acts as a strong ripping and concussive ball of air. The technique can be rapidly set up and used in quick succession one after another. 'Aria Magnum (空気マグナム)' This is the ranged form of the Air Maelstrom technique. Whereby Kai places two fingers into the middle of the maelstrom and holds them in preparation for a flicking motion. When the flicking motion is released it launches the maelstrom as a strong ripping and concussive ball of air into the target. The technique can be rapidly set up and used in quick succession one after another. 'Aria Cotta (空気のときめき)' This is the first form of the air compression technique, whereby Kai manipulates the air around an opponent to massively increase the air pressure exerted on their body thereby crushing them. 'Tromba D'Aria (竜巻)' This is a technique designed for ship to ship combat or combat against large groups, whereby Kai creates a large swirling vortex of air to throw people, objects and anything else within range. 'Vuoto D'Aria (空気の真空)' This is primarily an assassination technique used to kill sleeping targets however it can also be used against targets whom are awake as well. It draws all the air away from an area creating a vacuum in which nobody can breathe suffocating the targets. Kai has also been known to use it against fire based attacks to starve them of their oxygen and make them gutter out. 'Aria Onde D'Urto (エア圧縮波)' This is the second form of the air compression''' whereby Kai first compresses the air then releases it in the form of an omni-directional shockwave. The technique is only usually only normally used by Kai when fighting multiple opponents from multiple directions. '''Aria Cotta Al Plasma (空気ときめきプラズマ) This is the final form of the air compression technique and is an extremely dangerous technique to both Kai and the opponents he uses it against. Kai compresses the air so much that the friction between molecules causes the air to change from a gas to super heated plasma. However once in this state it is no longer air and Kai cannot control it directly merely try to contain it by controlling the air around it. Kai is not immune to the damage of this attack as he is with his other abilities and can be seriously injured by it if it goes wrong. 'Uragano (ハリケーン)' This is a technique designed for ship to ship combat or combat against fortified positions, whereby Kai creates an enormous swirling vortex of air to throw people, objects and anything else within range. This technique is so powerful that it is also able to seriously damage or destroy any buildings if used near a town or fort. 'Vuoto D'Aria, Colpo (真空、ブロー)' This attack instead of blasting an opponent away with the impact of air, it actually draws the opponent into the blows thrown by Kai. By creating a strong vacuum of air around his limbs when attacking it allows him to make his hand to hand combat attacks both more powerful and more difficult to avoid as the opponents are pulled towards his attacks. 'Miraggio Eco Aria (蜃気楼エコー空気)' The ultimate form of the Mirage Echo technique whereby Kai combines the speed (increased due to his lower density as a Sylph or Half-Sylph) and instantanious after image creation from the Soru Mirage Echo (see Kai's hand to hand combat section) with his air manipulation powers. This allows him to mave his after images independently of himself by the distortion and motion of air. It allows him to seem as if he is attacking from many angles at once thereby performing a surprise attack from plain sight. He can also perform aerial attack with the use of Geppo or his full Sylph form's flight capacity. The technique requires absolute concentration and is extremely difficult to use effectively. As such Kai will only use it against the strongest of opponents. 'Caos Tempesta (混沌の嵐)' This is a wide area anti-devil fruit user combat technique that acts as both and offense and defence simultaneously. Kai creates multiple streams of air traveling at supersonic speed that criss-cross around his body for 20 feet forming a complex and unpredictable high speed air system with with multiple trajectories within the area (including passing through Kai). Whilst creating the air streams Kai will throw a Busōshoku Haki imbued Kunai into them sending it speeding unpredictably through the air. As such the technique is effective against both Haki users and all types of devil fruit user. The only reason that the attacks do not harm Kai himself is because he uses his air abilities to sense disturbances in the air so that he knows when and where the Kunai will be coming from. Category:Devil Fruit Subpages